campaztecroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chantico
Chantico Fiery and volatile goddess Chantico is a very dangerous goddess who tended the fireplace in homes and controlled the destructive volcanic blasts. She is a goddess of treasure and those who dare touch hers meet swift yet painful death. Her symbol was her red serpent, a representation of the volcano while her crown of thorns(?) represented the dual nature of pain and pleasure. She hates the god of sustenance, Tonatecuhtli for transforming her into a dog after breaking the rules by eating the sacred spice. Her children reside with Tlazolteotl 's offsprings in Barrack L . Powers Offensive #Children of Chantico are able to send a wave of homeliness and serenity which stops a person from fighting and causes them to become vulnerable to attack. #Children of Chantico are able to infuse their weapons with the power of heat. This causes their weapons to become extremely hot and be able to cut through any armour. This however also makes the user move much slower. Defensive #Children of Chantico are able to cause a person to feel so serene and calm that they began to lose any will to fight against the user for a short period of time. #Children of Chantico are able to mimic the effects of an eruption (a huge quake, volcanic ash release) that topples people off their feet. #Children of Chantico are able to defend themselves and another person by summoning a divine shield made out of energy. Any damage the shield suffers is put on to the child. Passive #Children of Chantico are able to heal burns and cauterize wounds. #Children of Chantico are able to survive in very high temperatures. #Children of Chantico are able to instill possessiveness into people around them. #Children of Chantico are more powerful when they are around volcanic areas. Supplementary #Children of Chantico are able to summon illusions of food or treasures that is desired by the person. The longer this illusion is held the more energy is drains from the user. #Children of Chantico are able to boost their allies' combat skills by making them feel nourished. They can also decrease their opponent's morale by increasing hunger within them as well. #Children of Chantico are able to curse people with bad luck if any of their possession is being stolen or touched. This spell lasts for three to four days before vanishing. #Children of Chantico are able to summon a fog made out of volcanic ash which can burn the affected's eyes and their lungs. The longer this fog is sustained the weaker the child of Chantico becomes. Overseer Powers #Children of Chantico are able to transform into a serpent with flesh made out of pure fire. In this form, the child gains the power of flight and everything they touch melts or is intensely burned. Children of Chantico after this transformation will not be able to move or do anything at all. Traits #Children of Chantico have violent mood-swings usually going from being a homely and nice person to a temperamental and a dangerous being. #Chidlren of Chantico are selfish and possessive and would kill anyone who takes their treasures. #When they are in their good moods, they can cook very well and are actually quite hospitable. Category:Deities Category:Goddesses